To The One Who Taught Him
by faLLeng0ddeSs
Summary: HEY! HAven't written in ages... but wait up for the nxt chap coming out next week! :) need more reviews... i've been down! :( thanks! :)
1. What?

To The One Who Taught Him  
  
By: I_luv_cookies!  
  
Summary: Arranged Marriage between Draco and what's her name? But no! He's in love with whom? They get married and he learns to what? (I suck at summaries sorry!) All of this happens after seventh year.  
  
Disclaimer: Um.. I don't own it! Period!  
  
A/N: My first fic. That has ever been posted please I would loved to hear or read your reviews. Flames appreciated. it builds my fics character. : ) Hey! I know I don't write that well but it is my way of expressing how I want it to be : ) So here goes nothing, sit back relax and I hope you enjoy : ) Really.  
CHAPTER 1  
The Arrange Marriage / WHAT?!?  
  
"Don't forget to owl me, try coming over to visit sometime, don't forget to owl me, I'll try coming over to visit you and ." Hermione Granger trailed off when Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend of one year and a few months placed a long masculine finger over her pursed lips.  
  
"I won't forget to owl, good God Mione just give me my kiss and my hug and get your silly pretty arse up that train and go on home. I'm starting to miss you already." he whispered sadly as he gathered her tiny curvy body into his arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. He let go of her and brushed her dark brown curls away from her face and smiled at her. "I love you." he whispered as his gray eyes twinkled with happiness. She smiled and looked up at him as he bent down to kiss her. He closed his eyes and caught her lips for a long, slow, sweet kiss. After what seemed to be forever they parted lips and took a deep breath and hugged him one last time.  
  
"Gosh, I feel like I won't be seeing you for a long time." she whispered onto his neck. He smiled and stroked her hair.  
  
"You'll see me. I'll come by next week okay." he said assuring her. Then the train hooted it's departure and she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, " I love you and I can't wait to see you." she said excitedly and climbed onto the train.  
  
He stood there and waited for the train to leave then he heard a light tapping sound. He turned and saw Hermione staring at him from the glass, she smiled as she kissed the tips of her fingers and placed it on the glass. He smiled and blew her a kiss too. Then the train started to drift away and Hermione was on her way back to the muggle world. He gathered his luggage, made his way through the crowd and climbed into the black carriage where his father awaited him with news.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What?!?" Draco shrieked.  
  
"Yes. Ever since you were young we arranged it. That's why I told you to break it off with Miss Granger last year ." his father explained, "I did not do that for our family name. I did it because we made this arrangement years ago. we, your mother and I couldn't back out of it.." he stammered, "You'll be meeting her tonight please don't ruin this evening" he pleaded. It was so unlikely of his father to act this way.  
  
After a few more minutes he finally gave up and said, "I will do it for both of you." he sighed and stared out the window, thinking about Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at a huge shiny silver gate entwined with white roses, Caveat Garden. The gate opened and they rode in. Draco stared in awe at his surroundings. There stood before him was a wide beautiful old Victorian house that had big white rose bushes on each side. On the farther right there was a small gate that had green vines wrapped around neatly as if it had been wrapped by hand. He gasped as a tall beautiful slender white horse galloped around the grassy field that lay right in front of the Victorian house. The carriage came to a stop and Draco and his father climbed out.  
  
Together they walked towards the big black doors that had the name Caveat engraved in white. Draco looked at his father who walked beside him and stared straight ahead. "Father is she pretty?" he asked.  
  
"Would it matter?" his father asked staring straight ahead.  
  
"Well, no. I think but I don't want to get stuck with someone that looks like Pansy." He whispered. For what seemed like an eternity of quietness his father laughed, not a wholehearted laugh but more of a boyish laugh.  
  
"That pug." Lucius said with a grin then his grin faded and he looked at his son, "I haven't seen her since she was a child.. I suppose so." Then he looked ahead again.  
  
As soon as they came to the steps of the front door, they slowly burst open and the two walked right in. The minute the stepped inside, Draco noticed how simple their lifestyle was. It was simple but elegant. He smiled. Then a voice boomed from up the winding staircase, "Mister Malfoy! I was expecting you and oh! If it isn't my son in law to be!" Draco looked up and saw a tall man with a sharp angular face and a long turned up nose.  
  
He wasn't handsome or ugly, just in between. He stared at the man as he climbed descended the stairs, thoughts started racing through his brain, ' Oh god will she look like him? Eep.. Will she have his face? Will she have his long nose that looks like Snape's?' His father nudged him. He's mind broke lose and he held out his hand and shook the tall mans hand.  
  
"Caitlin is just down the hall into the music room." Mr. Caveat said pointing out to a door that was closed, "She's expecting you. Just go on right in." he smiled and walked away with Lucius into a small study and the door slammed shut.  
  
'Oh just get it over with, she might not be that bad.' He thought as he walked over to the big white door with music notes and instruments etched onto it. As soon as he reached out the door opened wide enough for him to fit in. He quietly slipped in and the door closed behind him.  
  
He turned and saw a girl with shoulder length loopy sandy blonde hair, she sat on a white poofy (my word ) stool and a white grand piano sat in front of her. She was playing "Amazing Grace" and the music echoed through the empty white room. Her eyes stayed close, her hair was in a loose bun high on her head as loose strands fell across her face. As she pressed each chord her face would light up with happiness. He watched her play across the room and she felt his presence she stopped. She opened her eyes and they met. She smiled a sad smile and stood up. She had clear sad glassy blue eyes and she wore a white summer dress that sparkled with blue flowers. "Hi.. My father told me about you." She said in a clear glasslike tone.  
  
He smiled, "I just found out about you now." She looked at him and smiled. Then there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Please sit." she said with a wave of her hand two white chairs and a table appeared. He looked at her she was only how old and she could do magic with out a wand. They sat and had another minute of awkward silence when he decided to ask about her.  
  
"So.. Since you know we are going to do the whole arrangement," he sighed, "I guess we should get to know each other.." he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I just want you to be comfortable with me."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Sixteen?!?" he spluttered.  
  
"Why? You're just eighteen right?" she asked  
  
"Uh. yeah," he sighed, "but aren't you too young?"  
  
"I may be young by age but mentally. I'm not." She said pointedly.  
  
"So what do you hate?" he thought as he pulled that question out of his head.  
  
She wrinkled her cute little up turned nose and they began to go on about their irksome and they laughed at some of the lame ones that Kate gave and the funny ones that Draco gave.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I haven't seen your mother yet." Draco said, "Where is she?"  
  
"She's gone. she died when I was ten." Kate whispered as her sad blue eyes made contact with his, "She died in Dragon bend, we were having lunch, it was my birthday."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Angelica sat across her daughter who was coloring her notebook. She smiled fondly and called the waiter to ask for their bill. She had pale yellow blonde hair and a button nose and bright blue eyes. The waiter came handing her the bill. As soon as she paid for it she gathered her daughter's stuff and packed them neatly in her bag. She handed her child her hand and the little ten-year-old grabbed her hand and rushed her out the restaurant and headed across the street. It was Tadia Toad's toy town. Little Kate ran through the store and there was a silver necklace with a small unicorn with wings as a pendant that caught her eye. She had been fond of horses since Angelica could remember. She paid for it and clasped it around her daughter's neck. When they were about to exit the store a group of men in hoods who rode big black stallions rushed through Dragon bend killing everything and everyone in sight. Angelica couldn't run she grabbed her floo powder bag that swished out of her hand. She grabbed the remaining contents and shoved them into Little Katie's hand. Little Katie did not understand what was happening.  
  
"Katie! Okay listen well, listen to mommy, this is magic powder to take you home all you have to do is say Caveat Garden and say it clearly okay. Tell daddy Death eaters at Dragon Bend and tell him to come quick. Mommy loves you and baby happy birthday." she whispered weakly. Little Katie threw the powder over her head and shouted Caveat Garden as loud as she could. Then there was a sudden pull of gravity at the center of her stomach. She gasped and cried out for her mother, as the world seemed to disappear under her feet. She felt her self being tossed around in air and the noise of Dragon Bend faded away. After what seemed like five minutes she finally felt herself landing. Then with a loud thump she landed in front of a very familiar black door that had the name Caveat engraved on it. The door burst open and she rushed to her father's office. The big black doors burst open and her father, who was concentrating hard on what he was writing, lifted his head and gasped at his daughters unruly sight.  
  
"Katie? Where's your mother? What happened to you? You're a mess!" he exclaimed.  
  
"But Daddy these big men in black and huge horses invaded the toy store!" she cried out.  
  
Without another word Kenny, her father rushed out of the office and took a portkey. Katie watched in silence as her father disappeared. Sad and afraid she went to the place that comforted her the most, her music room.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"So after four hours of waiting daddy came home and mommy wasn't with him. I asked him were she was and he just went straight to his office looking all dazed and he couldn't speak for a whole month, not even to me. My guardian told me about my mother's death and I understood that she was gone and I cried my self to sleep for many nights. But I never cried in front of my father because he told me that crying makes you weak. Finally after my father's recovery I couldn't wait to begin school at Hogwarts, I had my robes and clothes made especially for that occasion. He then forbade me to go out. So I grew up locked up, all the floo powder channels were cut off, and there is an alarm system and I can't apparate with out it ringing. So I took advanced home study and I would spend my afternoons, riding Snow." She said finishing her story.  
  
Draco stared at Kate and her voice was still clear and she wasn't crying. Most girls who talk about their mother's deaths would become all moody and bawl over it. He admired her courage. But he couldn't help asking, "Snow?"  
  
"My horse, my mother gave it. We named her Snow because we found her when she was just a colt and it was winter." She explained.  
  
He smiled. It was then they had to part ways and they knew they had so much to talk about. They both stood up and walked towards the office. As soon as they entered she made her way towards her father who sat behind a big brown desk. She stood behind him and put one hand on his shoulder. Draco made his way to the chair beside his father.  
  
"Well, did you entertain him?" he asked looking up at Kate. She smiled and her father looked at Draco, "I hope you two will bear us at least one child." Draco coughed and Kate turned red, suddenly she was so interested in the floor.  
  
"Well we had best be going. Goodbye Ken and Caitlin." He said as he gave Ken and Caitlin a courteous nod. Draco nodded just like his father and all four of them made their way out of the office and to the door.  
  
Caitlin had her arms tucked behind her back and her father had his arms crossed over his chest. They gave one last smile to each other and the father and son made their way towards the big black carriage. The father and daughter watched the carriage as it drove out the gate and down the road.  
  
The father turned to his daughter and gave her a questioning look. She smiled and the sparkles in her eyes began to come back to life again. He was happy for his daughter and he gave a gentle hug.  
  
"I'm not sure daddy," she said and the sadness in her eyes began to disappear, "he's in love with someone else and I don't want to take something that isn't mine." She said taking one last look at her father she then walked to her music room and once again the sad beautiful music of the piano filled the house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yey! My first chappy is finished! Does it suck? Puhleeeze be honest! I wish there would be five reviews or more before I put the other chapter up. I would love to read reviews! Yey! I can't believe I finished my first chappy! GO ME, go me, GO ME! Hey if I can do it so can you! Weee. hey should Caitlin and Draco end up together. because my original plan was he's going to marry Hermione. They are so compatible! I swear! Hey give me some ideas and I'm planning to add more characters, if you want your names to be featured. sure! Why the hell not?!? Just list your name and I'll put you in and what character you wanna be. example. Kathleen : Hermione's bestfriend or something like that.. Oh I want you guys to read my lil' sis' fic. it's called For Who They Really Are (guitar-goddess) . She writes way better than I do and plus her story is super interesting!  
  
Those who review will get a special prize. A date with Draco!!!!!!! : )  
  
Luv alwayz Isabel  
  
C is for cookie! And cookie is for me! Weeeeee! 


	2. The Letter

To The one who taught him  
  
By: i_luv_cookies!  
  
Disclaimer: I would be accused of plagiarism so. nope don't own it. A/N:  
  
Yey! My second chappy thanks to all those who reviewed. did you like it? Did you like it? Weee .. welllll.. This chap. Draco does things. Hermione receives letters. Ginny's HERE! and I get a thousand of reviews. Oooo I'm on two favorite authors list! Weee I'm favorite author! You guys are my favorite readers!  
  
Bunnybee - I never really imagined Snape and Hermione, but that's your opinion so I don't have anything against it. : )  
  
SailorJewel - I know! I wanted to make him more upset. but watch. I mean READ! : )  
  
Marille - yeah sure.  
  
Canimal - Liesel ooohh. nice name. what character. a bad bitchy type or good?  
  
Cinammon-eyes - What's your name? What character?  
  
SecretDestiny - my sister's reviewer! : ) weee sure ; p  
  
Starlitangel64 - I want cooookieeeeeesss!  
  
Sake - you gotta fight for him. he says he's interested ( Wink! Wink!)  
MY STORY!!!!!!!! C-O-O-K-I-E-S!  
Chapter Two  
  
The letter  
  
Later that night Lucius, Narcissa and Draco gathered together for dinner. They ate in silence until Lucius spoke up, "So tell us, what happened? What's she like?"  
  
"She's pretty, she seems very vulnerable. When she was ten her mother died and her father shut the world out. She has never been out of Caveat Gardens for six years. Somehow I pity her." Draco said straight forward then he whispered, " But I can't marry her.."  
  
"I'm not asking you to marry her, I'm telling you!" his father's voice bouncing off the empty walls of the dinner hall.  
  
"You can't force me, it's my life. I choose how to live it!" he yelled at his father  
  
"It's your life but who put you in it?" Lucius answered.  
  
"But I don't love her!" Draco declared.  
  
"Then for God sakes son. TRY!" he said firmly.  
  
Draco gave a hard look and stormed out of the dinner hall. Lucius sat there satisfied with what he said. Narcissa who was sitting beside Lucius placed a long thin white hand gently on her husband's arm. Her touch lightened his tense muscle and he relaxed. He looked at her light blue eyes and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"You were too hard on him" she whispered.  
  
"He has a thick skull, it will take a long time before I get it into his head that it is the best for him." He muttered, "Just like me." he stared down at his now empty plate. Narcissa then took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"He'll come around, he'll know what's right for him." She smiled.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked stubbornly still looking at his plate. She took his face in her hands, which were cold and soft, her face was full of love.  
  
"Because he's your son."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's unfair! He can't tell me what to do! Why does he want me to marry this girl so bad?!?" he said slamming his door shut. He went directly to his desk, grabbed his quill and a piece of long parchment. He sat on his chair and scribbled what he felt about the situation and decided to send it to Hermione. She understood him more than anyone did.  
  
Baby dearest,  
  
I have news. I can't keep it from you any longer. I'll tell you when I visit. I miss you and promise me You won't get angry at what I have to say. Expect me sometime sooner than next week. I'm having my schedule for this week fixed. I'll inform you when I'll be coming over to visit, I might stay a night but don't tell your parents just yet. I love you, always. I think of you all the time. Hope you do too.  
  
I love you, Draco  
  
He sighed and folded the parchment neatly and pulled a rose from the rose pot outside his window, then he grabbed a red ribbon and tied on the thick leg of his big owl, Abaddon. The owl spread it's big white red brown wings and fluttered out towards muggle London. Leaving the window open for his owl, he went to the bathroom for a quick shower pulled on his cookie monster ( sorry can't help it if I love cookie monster!! Weeee) knickers stretched his arms and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes and the smiling face of Hermione raced through his head and he fell into a deep Hermione dream sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Caitlin sat by the window and stared out into the black sky. She knew it was bound to happen. He never spoke one word about the girl, but when he talked about how great Hogwarts students were she knew that there was someone and not just anyone a special someone, someone she couldn't replace. She sat there sad, depressed, all her life she was attached to someone she never met and that boy was happy with what he had and could never ask for anything. She sat there locked in, all her life she was taught that the world was a living hell and that boy who walked in on her changed all that. But when he talked she knew that this boy could not have someone special, because although he hides his soft sides with his I'm not my fathers son attitude he would open up and not be afraid about what anyone would think about him.  
  
"The saddest thing is, I was raised to love him and it turns out he can't love me." She whispered to herself. At moments like these she would lie down and pray and she did just that.  
  
"God. I don't have the right to feel this way, I know. But why am I scared? Why do I feel that I deserve something? I don't remember my mother very well, and my father feels that it is his responsibility to love me. What do I want? Why do I want to marry him. when I don't even know him?" she whispered as she pulled the covers over her chest and wrapped herself protectively. She sighed.  
  
"Kate?" her fathers head appearing through her door, "I just wanted to check on you, night." He said and disappeared again.  
  
"I know now God. thank you. I want to get out of here.. I can't stay locked up in this place for the rest of my life." She sighed and closed her eyes and the emotionless gray eyes clouded her brain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione brushed her long wavy brown hair out and braided it. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a big tee. She brushed her teeth and washed up. When she stepped out of her bathroom, Abaddon sat perched on her lamp. She walked over to it and smiled once she saw a rose and a piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh, Donnie, thank you. you are our only means of communication. Wait while I read this, oh and here is a snack, accio carrot!" she said a spell a carrot then appeared in her hand the big owl gently nipped it out of her hand, "you vegetarian you." she laughed and placed the rose in a vase. She rolled the piece of parchment and after reading its contents, she was curious. She grabbed a scented parchment and a ballpen.  
  
Draco,  
  
I fear that your news is bad. I won't get angry with you no matter what situation, because I love and understand you. I can't wait to see you. Surprise me. I miss you so much to and the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind before I sleep is you. and nothing will change that. Because that's the way it is. I'm missing you, baby. Draco, my baby, I love you. Every millisecond I think of you. Can't get you out of my head. Baby I love you, Hermione  
  
Hermione kissed the parchment and rolled it up. She fastened it onto the leg of Abaddon and watched him fly away into the afternoon sky. She smiled and then closed the window knowing that he won't be back until tomorrow. Somehow she thought that Draco's news was something that would change their relationship but she knew it wouldn't change the love they had formed over the past year. She wasn't confident though that she could hang onto him long enough. She was scared. But she felt that all she needed was his assurance and she couldn't wait for his next letter.  
  
The only medicine that could cure her thoughts was her diary. She grabbed the leather notebook and unlocked it. She opened it up to an empty space and scribbled down the date and what she felt. 'Are things still going to be the same? Why am I scared? Am I insecure? What is wrong with me.' were the words that she jotted into her diary.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley watched her brother, Ron and his best friend, Harry chase gnomes off the garden in their new brooms, The Windchaser 10,000. She sighed, ever since she was studying in Hogwarts she had a crush on Harry. Then when she reached her fourth year, she decided she would have to move on because he only saw her as Ron's little sister. The finally during her fifth year, Cho and Harry started dating. She was heart broken, her love for him grew and she knew that someday she would have to give him up. Finally at the last two months of Harry's seventh year, Cho broke up with him and since then Harry detached himself and the only thing that brought him to life was Quidditch. She stared at his face, his messy black hair flying in the wind his green eyes shining with excitement as he picked up a gnome and his triumphant smile. She remembered her talk with him that set them apart.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Harry stared blankly at the fire, he was depressed, Cho had broken up with him two weeks ago, and he was sad and lonely. He grabbed the box full of the memories he had shared with Cho and started crying. Then he heard footsteps coming from upstairs, he looked up to see who it was, it was Ron's little sister, Ginny. He looked away hoping she didn't see his tears and he knew she saw him when she heard her skip down the steps.  
  
"Harry?" her soft girl voice whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Gin?"  
  
"Are you okay? Look, don't get all fussed up about Cho." she stammered as she sat beside him. He stared at her green eyes that reflected the fire and her red hair that hung loosely behind her back.  
  
"I loved her, and I still love her." He muttered sadly turning his gaze to the fire.  
  
"There are other girls out there who'd make you happy." She said as her voice cracked. Hearing those words, her heart ached.  
  
"She's the only one who can.."  
  
"Oh! Harry dammit! You're so blind that you can't see who loves you even if she is standing right in front of you!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Gin." he whispered.  
  
"I love you Harry, but then you've never even looked at me. Not once, I was only Ron's little sister or that girl with red hair. I never mattered to you and doubt I ever will. You mean so much to me Harry, don't shut me out." She whispered and she meant it.  
  
"But Gin. I don't love you." he said.  
  
"Ow. that hurt Harry. That really hurt. since I'm never going to be anything more than just, Ron's little sister." she said as tears fell onto her face, "then I'll have to leave it at that." With that she stood up and walked away.  
  
"Gin." he whispered up at her.  
  
"It's Ginny." she said as her voice shook, "don't ever call me Gin."  
  
Harry stared up at the girl's retreating back and slammed his head onto the couch. 'Oh God. why me?' he thought as his tears soaked the couch's cover. Again, he was left all alone.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Gin dear are your bags packed?" her mother called up the stairs. She was leaving for America to join a program, where witches take care of children in the orphanage in California. She looked one last time at Harry and closed the window. "Gin?" her mother called again. Her room was going to be empty now and Harry was going to use it for the summer. She sighed, grabbing her luggage and her blue backpack she headed out her door.  
  
"I'm coming mum."  
  
She stared at the family that stood in front of her, her father and mother with their arms around each other, Charlie, Bill, George and Fred walked forward to give her a hug as soon as they let her go, she made her way to Ron and Harry.  
  
"I'm going to miss all of you." She whispered before turning to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, this is it. No more little Ginny who stands in your way." She whispered staring at her brother. Ron reached out and ruffled her hair. "I love you Ronnie!" she reached over and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Gins, I love you too." He whispered into her hair. Then they pulled apart and she kissed him on his cheek. Then she turned to Harry, she was uncomfortable with their situation and she decided it was time that she put her past behind her.  
  
"Well, I hope you and Ron make it to the Quidditch team and when I get back the garden should be rid of those damn gnomes." she said smiling up at Harry. All of them laughed. She sighed sadly, "bye Harry."  
  
With that she turned and climbed into the back seat of their new black beetle. All of the boys stared as the beetle drove away. Ginny looked sadly ahead of her never wanting to look back. As the boys headed inside, Harry stared at the beetle that flew up into the clouds and disappeared out of sight. He sighed.  
  
"Bye, Gin"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stared at the piece of parchment as he read the last lines over and over again.  
  
"Baby, I love You"  
  
He smiled. He wanted to go over to Hermione right now and then wrap her in his arms and never let her go. It was hard when you live in two different worlds. He decided that after the family lunch with the Caveats tomorrow, he would head directly to Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~  
A/n:  
  
oh. I know it's kinda short.. But it still another chappie for me! Heehee! Go me! If I get twenty reviews, I'll upload my third chapter! So how did you like the little Harry/Ginny thing? What do you think is going to happen? (Chapter Four) What will happen to Hermione when Draco tells her the news? Draco has to make a decision and he only has one choice.. Will Hermione agree? (Chapter Three) Oh in Chapter three there will be a few flashbacks about Draco's past love life and I need names! QUICK give me a list! Haha oh I need to know what kind of characteristic because I don't want you guys to get all mad and angry with me if I make you bad! : ) Oh Thanks to all those who reviewed and please keep reviewing ( what if Aaron Carter's song was titled "Keep Reviewing". Yuck how corny!) To all those reviewers you guys rock! You guys are the soul of my story.. without you guys I wouldn't be here right now. well sorta. but keep up with those reviews!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY SISTERS STORY: FOR WHO THEY REALLY ARE. PLEASE AND THANK YOU  
  
C is for cookie and cookie is for ME!  
  
n 


	3. The Truth

To the one who taught him  
  
By: i_luv_c00kies!  
  
Summary: Draco has lunch with the Caveats, he starts to like Caitlin. Caitlin opens up. Finally he leaves to visit Hermione, explains everything. Lots of sad parts. I think. Hermione tries to understand, Caitlin is alone.  
  
A/N: I need ten more reviews or I wont be posting up the next chappie! Weee! I hope you like this chapter more juicy stuff happen. I want to make people cry. I'm A VERY BAD MEAN GIRL! But I love cookies! Gimme gimme gimme coooookiessss or die! ANYWAY. There I've already typed the fourth chappie but I won't put it up til I get ten more REVIEWS : )  
  
Liesel your name is here in the story hope you like you character. I think she's simply adorable.  
  
Those who want their names on this story please feel free to offer names. TY  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Its time for the truth  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat in the carriage with his mother and father sitting across him. It was a long ride to the Caveat Garden yet somehow he wanted to be there. Maybe it was because he was bored or maybe because he did not like the way his mother stared at him for one minute every ten minutes. He sighed and gazed out the window, he thought of Hermione, he missed her yet he dreaded the thought of losing her. He was to go and stay the night at Hermione's then the next morning he was to leave to go and have a brunch date with Caitlin alone.  
  
The silver gates soon came to view and Draco sat up straight, it was awkward how can you love one girl and still be excited to see another? He sighed then the carriage stopped. He stared at the big green field which was now filled with white rose bushes two tables far apart and the horse was gone. Each one of them descended the carriage. When he got down he stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed his parents who were heading towards the lunch tables where Mr. Caveat stood waiting. Draco sighed and began to wonder where Caitlin was.  
  
"It was about time you've arrived. My how radiant you look Mrs. Malfoy!" he said giving a kiss on each cheek in a good manner gesture (?)  
  
"Oh Ken. Narcissa.please." She said in a girly tone.  
  
"Lucius. Draco. Kate is in the garden but I hope you don't mind her cousins." He said winking at Draco. Draco took it as a go signal. He kissed his mother on the cheek, nodded to Mr. Caveat then his father and made his way towards the green gate that was covered with white roses.  
  
The door was slightly open and he could hear voices. Three voices, Caitlin's, and two children. He went in and making no sound he followed the trail to the back of the house.  
  
"Kate it was painful so much." a kid wailed  
  
"Ooh you are such a sissie" another voice said in an irritated tone.  
  
Then there was a giggle, Caitlin's Draco thought. He made his way around the wall and saw Caitlin sitting cross legged on a long blue blanket spread out under a willow tree with a little boy about six with blonde hair who sat beside her and girl with long blonde curly hair that was tied up in a high ponytail peered over her shoulder. Caitlin was wearing short jean shorts and a big light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her hair was in a messy bun and little strands of curly hair fell onto her face as she leaned over tending to what seemed like a wound.  
  
"Oh. you are such a little baby!" the girl said whining  
  
"And you're a stinky tomboy!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"You ugly moron pig"  
  
"LESBO!"  
  
"Ooh I'm telling MOMMY!" the girl screamed reaching over Caitlin's shoulder to grab the little boy. He backed up and the girl fell over Caitlin's shoulder.  
  
"You guys are both babies!" Caitlin yelled laughingly.  
  
"I'm not I'm.. I'm." the little girl spotted Draco, "a man."  
  
"See Cat! She's hell one of a lesbo!" the boy screamed with delight and jumped up.  
  
"No! A man over there!" she pointed towards Draco. Caitlin looked up and so did the little boy. Caitlin smiled and waved. Draco took that as a signal and walked over. Caitlin stood up and brushed unseen dust off her shorts.  
  
"Hey." he said looking at the two kids who stared up at him, "Cousins?" he looked at Caitlin.  
  
"Yeah." she said quietly.  
  
"I am Liesel.." she said looking up at him  
  
"The Lesbo." the boy whispered giggling.  
  
"This is my almost idiotic moron pig of a brother Lance the LOOOSER!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"ooh your gonna get it!" Lance said holding up a fist.  
  
"What you gonna pinch me lil' momma's boy!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"At least I have a momma!" Lance cried. Draco heard a small muffled cry and looked up at Caitlin who was looking at her feet.  
  
"I need to change." she whispered mostly to herself. Draco stared at the retreating back of Caitlin. The voices of the kids became louder. He looked down at the two.  
  
"See look what you did! You make Caitlin cry!" Liesel said hitting Lance on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay I know this is none of my business but I don't think Caitlin wants to come back seeing that both of you are lying unconscious or maybe even dead." Draco said raising his voice a bit.  
  
"You're not my father!" Liesel said looking up at Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah? I may be younger than your father but I can turn you into a naked mole rat." Draco sneered.  
  
"Well I oughta." Liesel said holding up two tiny fists.  
  
"You know. I have a story about two super heroes. Named Liesel and Lance.." he said as he sat down on the blanket.  
  
"Really?" they asked and sat down beside him.  
  
"There was once a girl with a curl on her forehead when she was good she was very good when she was bad she was horrid." he began  
  
"Oh get to the part with the super heroes!" Liesel whined.  
  
"I'm getting to it. hush!" he said harshly, then he smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Caitlin ran up the stairs and to her room to change into the white sundress with sunflowers embroidered at the hem. She wasn't thinking about Draco, she was thinking about her mother. Part of her thought that it was unfair that her cousins have a mother and that she doesn't and the other part felt that she was still lucky that somehow she had a few memories of her mother. Sighing she pulled off her top and shorts and pulled the dress over her head. She straightened out the imaginary wrinkles and walked over to her beauty table she reached over to get her brush when the picture of her and her mother with Snow fell from the mirror. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto her lap. She drew out a shaky breath and brushed her locks out and when her hair was set she pulled on a headband and a pair of white sneakers.  
  
As she made her way down the stairs she caught a glimpse of Draco sitting on the blanket and he looked like he was telling a story. She stood there watching him as thoughts raced through her mind. 'He would make a great father. but would it be with me? Would he love me as much as he loves the girl he talked about? Would he tuck the children in each night?'.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I can't take a heart that belongs to someone else it would be like stealing." She whispered shaking her head.  
  
As soon as she got to the garden she did not want to disrupt the story which seemed to be over because they were talking about another topic.  
  
"You know. Um Drac-Dra-Dra." Liesel began.  
  
"Draco.." Draco continued for her.  
  
"I knew that!" she said making a sound, "Cat likes you very much. You see our older sister who is about Cat's age told us that when they were about twelve Cat told her that she was going to marry a guy with white blonde hair and stormy gray eyes and that she'll love him very much." She said looking at him intensely.  
  
"I. I- Uh. um I" Draco stammered as his face turned beet red. Caitlin smiled at his reaction, she knew that it was time to step out of the tree and save him from humiliation.  
  
"Well, I'm done dressing up and it is time for lunch. Liesel, Lance your lunches are all set out in the dinning room. Leave Draco and me to talk." she said pushing Liesel and Lance out of the way. The two children smiled sheepishly up at her and ran up the stairs screaming "last one there is a rotten banana peel with rotten eggs!" "Well that was. um. queer.." Draco said trying to stand up, Caitlin offered her hand and he took it, with all her might she pulled him up. Losing her balance she fell forward slamming herself into Draco's chest.  
  
"Oh. oof!" Draco began but the air was punched out of his lungs.  
  
"Oh.. OW!" she said falling onto the floor with her legs tucked under her. She rubbed the soar spot on her head and gave a soft whine. "Your chest. it's. hard.." and she giggled.  
  
He bent down, "Are you alright?" he said placing a hand on her forehead. She smiled and turned away not wanting him to see her blush.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I am a bit clumsy. Did I knock the air out of you?" she asked worried taking her eyes off him she placed a warm hand on his ribs. Then their eyes met, Draco placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. She stared at him and then looked down at her hand, which was now holding Draco's. She started blushing madly, she looked up at him quite puzzled.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine." he whispered. She nodded and smiled up at him. She stood up and straightened out her skirt. She looked back over her shoulder.  
  
"It's lunch time." she said fumbling with her long fingers.  
  
"yeah I know." he answered as he stood up, "your cousins their. different." he said breaking the silence.  
  
"uhm.. yeah really different, not like me. But their company is really great. It keeps me going." she said smiling, "their always here because their parents are very busy people.." she nodded  
~*~*~*~  
  
Side by side they walked towards the open lunch garden. Draco stared at Caitlin who was busily staring at her feet. Part of Draco wanted to take her hand but he didn't want her to think the wrong thing.  
  
'Get a grip Malfoy! She's your wife to be and you've got to get used to the idea because once you marry her you'll be doing more than just holding hands.' his brain said scolding him.  
  
'God how can you think that!' he screamed to his mind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Caitlin asked with concern flooding her blue eyes.  
  
"Uhm. just thinking." he smiled then he looked down to see that he was holding her had and not just holding, their fingers were interlaced with one another. He looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"I know. Just to get used to the idea." she said looking up at him.  
  
Somehow he felt bad, guilty because he knew that Caitlin appreciated what he did, but somehow she wished it would mean more than just that. He sighed he wished he could do something for her and finally he got the idea.  
  
"I want you to go out with me, I mean, you know, I want to take you outside of this house." he said correcting himself.  
  
"I don't know what if my dad doesn't allow? I mean I've never really gone outside." she whispered looking down at the floor, "OKAY. When?"  
  
He smiled at her excitement, "Two days from now.." he said, "Then after our lunch I'll take you to meet my friends and he has a sister who's about your age. She'll take you shopping and then you'll get to meet, Hermione, my uh, girlfriend.." He said trailing off at the last word. Her smile faded, somehow she felt bad.  
  
"What if they don't like me? I think I can't go." she stammered.  
  
"They will.. If they like me what more you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh." she looked down at the floor, "Alright"  
  
"Great." he said happily smiling down at her, she gave him a small heartless smile.  
  
"Yeah great." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Caitlin, darling. My you've grown up to be a very beautiful lady." Narcissa said standing up after she placed her white napkin down on the table.  
  
"Lady Malfoy, it's a real pleasure to see you again. When shall we start planning for the wedding again?" Caitlin said displaying a young girl who looked like she took Etiquette classes.  
  
"My, such manners Draco, she'll do well being your wife.. Lovely children." Narcissa said shaking her head slowly and smiling fondly up at Draco.  
  
"Yes, mother she'll do perfect." He said smiling. Caitlin looked at him and swallowed hard, he dampened her mood again.  
  
"We shall plan again tomorrow." Narcissa said taking Caitlin's arm and gushing out every single detail about the flowers, the dresses, and of course the wedding gown. She was to use Narcissa's wedding gown that would be passed to her because Draco had no sister or any other siblings for that matter. Caitlin smiled at Narcissa and began to talk.  
  
The whole lunchtime Draco stared at Caitlin as she quietly ate her lunch and every time she would chew she'd stare out at something. Her face showed no emotion but her clear glassy blue eyes showed that she felt empty and sad. When Draco was in fifth year all he ever thought about was how miserable his life was and now he realized that other people had greater problems and some can't be fixed. He was determined to fix Caitlin's but he didn't know how. He poked stubbornly at a salad leaf and brought it to his mouth and chewed thinking about what he wanted to do for Caitlin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Caitlin lifted her eyes to look at Draco as he stubbornly poked a leaf. She smiled, she knew he was thinking again another movement she memorized about Draco. Then she frowned again, he was thinking about Hermione, all of a sudden she felt lonely and the only way to cure that was to play.  
  
"Excuse me. I'll be back before you leave." She said plastering a fake smile on her face and she slowly made her way to her music room.  
  
She sat on her favorite stool and pulled out a long silver box that had a rose carved out on it. She opened it and pulled out her flute, she placed it on her mouth and closed her eyes and poured out her emotions, all her sadness, her depressions, her loneliness, and her weakness they poured out into the flute like a river they disappeared from her weary soul.  
  
*Moon river wider than a mile I'm crossing you in style some day.*  
  
She sang in her head the words, she played her sad music as it echoed through the walls of Caveat Gardens. The music played in her head, her thoughts and feelings flowed out as music. Finally it ended, she stared at the door. 'Empty. once more' She placed it on her mouth and blew out her sadness, the music of her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched as Caitlin made her way to her sanctuary, the music room.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me. I'll be back." He said excusing himself.  
  
Soft music bounced off the walls and into his head. 'Why is she always like this?' he thought to himself. 'You're such a dolt! Her mother's gone and she wants a heart that does not belong to her and she knows that' He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it open. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Caitlin sat on her white stool with a long silver box that sat beside her foot, she sat with her back straight and her eyes were closed and they squeezed with every tone with emotion, invisible tears flowed out her music, he could feel her pain and the way she was hurting.  
  
He made his way to her and she stopped playing, her eyes opened and she saw Draco. "That was beautiful," he whispered, "Yet it was so depressing"  
  
"Thanks." she said putting her flute away.  
  
"How many instruments do you play?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Just two." she said humbly, "I'd pass out just trying to play three." She smiled and he sniggered.  
  
He sat on the stool that sat in front of the piano, she stood up and sat beside him. He stared at her and looked down at her hands, which lay on the white keys of the piano. She looked down at her hands and up at him, "What song?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat outside her porch wondering when Draco was going to come. Finally a carriage rounded at the corner. Her heart pounded and she felt like she was going to explode. She stood up straightening her dress out. Her parents were away for three days and Draco and her had the house to themselves, not that they'd do anything bad, Hermione's too smart to do something stupid unless she was desperate or maybe she loves him too much.  
  
Hermione watched as the footman opened the door. She watched as the love of her life stepped out into the sunlight. She watched as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. He turned to her and gave one of those heart-melting grins. He was wearing a black button-down polo on top of a white wife beater and jeans. Hermione returned his smile and watched as he made his way towards her. She took a step forward and the next thing she knew the world began to spin.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"I missed you." Draco drawled lazily over her lips.  
  
"Me too." Tears sprang from her eyes. When Draco felt this he did not know how he was going to tell her the truth.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He managed to say.  
  
Hermione took his hand and together they walked into the warm, cozy house. She took him into the sala and they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Spill." Hermione looked at him seriously.  
  
"Well. uh." Draco began.  
  
"Draco you'll feel better if you let it all out. Save the energy and the time." She smiled at him.  
  
He took her hand, "You know I love you more than anything in the world."  
  
"I feel a but coming." Hermione looked up at him. Her big brown eyes looked nervous.  
  
"And I'd never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"But."  
  
"You're ruining my speech." Draco smirked.  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
"When I got on the carriage the day we said goodbye. I was told something that would change my life forever." Draco cleared his throat. Hermione made a nervous sound. "I'm getting married." He finally blurted out.  
  
Hermione sat in front of him flabbergasted and speechless as he explained the entire situation. How Caitlin was not so bad but he knew he could never get used to the idea. As he finished she did not utter one word and stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Mione. Say something will you, spare me the pain I'm feeling now."  
  
"Pain what pain?" she said shakily as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Mione." he whispered.  
  
She reluctantly backed away from the hand that moved out to reach for her, it took so much out of her just to shrug away his caress. She sighed and looked away again.  
  
"Mione."  
  
"Well what do you expect me to say?" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
YEY! The end! Thanks to the few who reviewed, very much appreciated. : ) Most especially to my lil sis who helped me with some of the speeches. THANKS SISSY! Guitar_goddess REVIEW PLEASE! I'm good. I'm not bad I swear! Here a cookie for all of you. no make that three no four! : )  
  
C is for COOKIE and COOKIE is for meeeee! 


	4. Missing You

To the One who Taught him  
  
By: I_luv_cookies  
  
Summary: Ginny meets someone, Harry misses someone, Ron's confused, Hermione's heartbroken, Draco's afraid of losing something, and what happened to Caitlin? She's not here . Hmmmm  
  
I LOVE COOKIES!!!!  
  
A/N: I want ten more reviews before I put up my fifth chapter. : )  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Missing You  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, in the room where she was supposed to be staying for the month. The Witches Academy Orphanage home for half bloods, pure bloods, and muggle born. Ginny was done unpacking and to add a small touch to her room with one wave all the pictures in her box flew up to the wall scattered themselves around the room and sank into place. She sighed, it wasn't even an hour before she left the burrow and she was already missing everyone most especially Harry. A picture of Harry, Ron, Lavender, Cho Hermione and Draco posing beside their specific pairing. She used to be jealous of Cho and she wished she wasn't anymore but part of her felt that way. Her thoughts were interrupted when a girl with long reddish brown hair walked in. She wore a mini denim skirt and a hanging Nike top. She had a pierced belly button and on her right ear she had three ear holes with one that looked like a chain that connected to the third earring and the other side had only two ear holes.  
  
"Hey, roomie!" the girl said with a thick American accent.  
  
"Roomie?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhm. Well not really we share a bathroom" she said smiling while taking a seat beside Ginny. She had a lot of confidence and Ginny was a little bit intimidated by her, well not a little bit.  
  
"I'm Max or some of the kids call me Macky. Maxine Virginia Gates, not the Bill Gates he's far relation but all the same." She said smiling, "You must be Ginny Weasley."  
  
"How did know?"  
  
"The box sorta blew it.." she said pointing to the box across the room.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny said stupidly, "Well,we have the same name Virginia Weasley, uhm I guess we'll be spending so much time together."  
  
"It's gonna be smashing as you Brits say." She said smiling at her, " We can have sleepovers and all those girly stuff." Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess, I never really had a sleepover though." She said sheepishly suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh it's fun just leave out the masks, make overs, nailpolish, well maybe black nail polish, not your type, its okay. We can just have popcorn, hangout, tell each other about our lives." She smiled.  
  
"Okay.." Ginny was happy somebody actually wanted to be her friend.  
  
"Tonight, right after dinner. We just can't invite the orphans they have a bed time. We don't but if we go out our curfew is twelve on the dot." Max said pointing out to Ginny. Ginny nodded and started thinking 'Maybe she thinks I'm stupid or something'  
  
"Well see ya later at the intro program." She said standing up and waving at Ginny. Before she closed the door she poked her head oput again and said, "I don't think your stupid. You're really cool compared to all the fakes here, We can actually become close friends." She smiled before leaving, 'Bye Ginster"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat alone in front of the fire, thinking. He stared at the orangey flame that perked up and down. He sighed the fire reminded him of Ginny. He hurt her and he just wanted so much to explain why he was like this. He knew Ginny wanted to be more than just friends, but he couldn't take it because Cho was the only one he really loved.  
  
"Maybe if I tried loving her." Harry sighed he knew it wouldn't work.  
  
'Tried loving who?" a voice asked behind him.  
  
"Nothing Ron." He sighed  
  
"You lie, and I mean really bad." Ron said walking over to Harry, "It's Ginny huh?" he asked. Harry looked up at his best friend and nodded. Ron sat, "When Lav and I broke up we thought we would never live with out each other and look I'm here and she there in love with some other guy and it doesn't matter because I moved on."  
  
"Ron, I know I might have hurt your sister but I don't really know what to do. I'm so confused. I'm thinking about her, not Cho there is a possibility that I might ask her but then. I mean. she's. Ginny." Harry said throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
  
"That's the whole point Harry, you only think of her as Ginny Ron's sister or Ginny the girl with orange red hair. Maybe you should look inside her not what she is or how she looks like but who she is. Think about that Harry while I go and hit the sack!" Ron said patting Harry's shoulder, the orange red head stood up and made his way to his room leaving Harry to think alone.  
  
'What if he's right?' he thought, 'What if I never really got to know Ginny? Maybe Ginny's all grown up? Why do I keep thinking about Ginny? Could it be?' he sighed as much as he hated admitting.  
  
"I miss her." he whispered. He got up and made his way to Ginny's room, which was to be his for the time being until Ginny came back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't control herself she was shaking. Draco stared at her and he hated seeing her like this. He reached over and Hermione shrugged it off. He tried several times more when Hermione gave up and fell onto him. Her face buried in his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. He felt his own tears fall down he's cheeks. He drew out a shaky breath.  
  
"Hermione, I love you and I will always love you! Please believe me!" he begged her. She looked up at him. Her tears stained cheek were red and rosy, her eyes were all red and swollen, and she was shaking. He drew a breath she was so beautiful.  
  
"I believe you. and I love you too, very" she sobbed, "very, very much." She cried out and sobbed against her palms this time.  
  
"Your beautiful." he sighed looking at her. She cried louder, she put down her palms and looked into his eyes, they were telling her the truth. But how can she sit and live with this for the rest of her life.  
  
"Oh Draco, you too. Your are so beautiful." She cried, this time she was the one who reached out for Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her up to the couch with him.  
  
"I love you, baby" He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you too." She sighed and soon they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was lying on his bed thinking about Harry's attitude to girls lately. He sighed 'Why is he always like this about girls? Plus this is my sister were talking about!' he thought and his thoughts were interrupted by the window blowing open. In flew Abaddon, Draco's huge owl. (A/N: I forgot to say this in the second chappie that Abaddon mean, destroying angel, the devil or hell.) He had a parchment attached to its leg.  
  
"What's his problem now?" Ron wondered out aloud. He pulled out the parchment from Abaddon's leg, Abaddon nipped him on the nose. "Ow. Blimey what was that for?!? Oh. carrots?" he asked the bird, who nodded vigorously. "Accio Carrot!" he called out with a single flick of his wand the carrot appeared out of thin air and onto Ron's palm. "There your bloody carrot. I wonder what Malfoy needs this time."  
  
Weasley, Potter and Ginny,  
  
Well I have news for all of you. But don't blame me for this because number one it's not my fault two you guys know I'd never do anything bad to hurt Hermione number three my parents arrange this since I was a kid. Anyway remember when my father and I fought well it was about breaking up with Hermione but then it wasn't for our family name but for Hermione. See I am arranged to marry Caitlin Caveat. And he thought that if he could break up Hermione and me, it would save both of us the heartbreak before we got to attached, since it did not work well Hermione and I right now are trying to works things out.  
  
Well that's not really the point of why I am writing, the point is that tomorrow I'd be taking Caitlin out for lunch and I was planning on meeting you guys to introduce my fiancée to you. Believe it or not she has never been out of her house and well I thought that if I took her out I'd be doing something nice for a change. So anyway we will meet Hermione, and you guys at Hogsmeade at around one o'clock and I was hoping that if Ginny is still there if she could take Caitlin shopping, if not then I'd have to leave the responsibility to Weasley and Potter.  
  
Good night and thanks,  
  
Malfoy  
  
Ron folded the paper and closed the window since Abaddon left while he was reading the letter. He decided that he had to tell Harry the whole plan about tomorrow and the story. He made his way to Ginny's room to tell Harry the news.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice called out from the door.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Well, Malfoy wrote us a note I want you to read it to spare me from having to tell you the whole story myself." Ron said handing the note to Harry. Harry sat there and read the note of Malfoy and finally he folded it up "Well there is nothing left for us to do. We'll leave after lunch I suppose we have to pick up Hermione too." He said looking at Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Who you writing to?" Ron said glancing over Harry's shoulder, "Ginny?"  
  
"Uhm. Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing.. Well good night Harry." Ron said patting Harry's shoulder and turning around to exit the room, when he heard the door shut he quickly scribbled down what was going to happen tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up sniffing Draco's shirt. It smelled like peppermint and soap. She sighed against his shirt and then she stood up and stretched. Draco had one arm on the top of the couch and the other one lay across his stomach were he was holding Hermione. She smiled fondly and kissed him on the lips. 'How did we get this far?' Hermione thought, 'How come I let you go this far?' She sighed and sat beside him. 'Why God? Of all people why did you choose me? Don't take Draco away from me please.'  
  
She sat in silence thinking about the situation. "Mione? You okay?" she looked at him and brushed a stray strand of hair away from his face. She nodded then she looked into the dead fire. She sighed sadly.  
  
"What happens now Draco?" she asked.  
  
"It won't change anything. you wanna know why?" he asked reaching over to her and cupping her face, "You're the only one I love and I won't stop loving you until hell freezes over." He said, "And I bloody mean everything I am saying." He moved closer to her and brought his lips closer to hers and captured her in for a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Draco, me too." She said smiling half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh. Uhm Mione Weasley and Potter will be picking you up later around lunch to take you to Hogsmeade. Uhm you'll be meeting Caitlin later." He said, "before you say anything, she is really nice and I think you guys will get along well. Please don't blow your head off. I really want you guys to meet her. She has no friends."  
  
"And you expect me to be friends with someone who's marrying my boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I pity the girl, she has been locked up in her house for her whole teenage life, she has no friends and she spends her time playing the piano, flute or she rides her horse. Her father put up an alarm system not for intruders but for her so that if she tries to get out it would alarm. How mean do you think that is?" he said angrily.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Please.." he begged.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"She said that too. And all she thought of was what if they don't like me."  
  
"I don't think I can handle it." she whispered  
  
"Please." he begged once more. She looked at him and she couldn't resist.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Thanks Mione, you're the best." He whispered and he stood up, "Well I have to get ready. I'll see you later alright." she nodded and he kissed her forehead before apparating away.  
  
"Why do I have to be so soft hearted!" she exclaimed. She sighed and fell back onto that couch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny tapped her nails on the wood of the table.  
  
"You are so bored." Max whispered.  
  
"You think I didn't know that?" Ginny smiled.  
  
". and lastly I'd like to welcome you all to the Witches Academy Orphanage." The head greeted once again.  
  
"Hmm. the foods great." Ginny said putting a forkful of Caesar's salad.  
  
"Yeah. ever since I was a kid it was always like this." Max said smiling at her.  
  
"A kid? You were born here?" Ginny asked  
  
"No. Well I grew up here. You see my father died before I was born and my mother died at childbirth. The nurses from California Wizard Hospital brought me here. Since I am about sixteen I'll be leaving after this month. I can't wait to get out of this hell!" Max said happily.  
  
"You were an orphan? I mean whoa." Ginny said kind of shocked.  
  
"Well. Not anymore I'll be fending for myself."  
  
"Uhm. I really don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't hafta say anything. Oh look here come the children!" Max said pointing at the big group of children about ages 3 to 11.  
  
"Oh. They're sooo cute." Ginny said giggling.  
  
"Yeah. cute but terrible. Most of them are brats. Oh that girl and her twin brother, Alexa and Alex there are the sweetest kids here. Let's pray that we get them." She said pointing to two kids with glasses and black hair. They caught sight of Max and ran to her.  
  
"Macky!" they cried.  
  
"Lexa and Lex I'd like you to meet my friend Ginny." She said introducing the little orange head to the two kids.  
  
"Hi Ginny I'm Alexa and this is my brother Alex, were twins." The girl said smiling up at her.  
  
"I can see that." She said smiling at them. Alex looked up and Ginny gasped he looked like Harry only younger and excluding the scar. "You look like a friend of mine." She whispered.  
  
"Harry Potter's your friend?" Max asked shockingly.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" Ginny asked turning to Max.  
  
"Everyone thinks Alex is the spitting image of Harry." Max explained.  
  
"Oh.." Ginny said picking Alex up and placing him on her lap. "How old are you?" she asked curiously.  
  
He put up three middle fingers, "Fow" Ginny giggled.  
  
"No its fouw.." holding up both tiny hands showing two fingers each. ( in a peace sign kind of way.)  
  
Max laughed, "They're so sweet huh?" she asked all giddy.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The dinner had finished kind of late because they paired up the kids. Luckily the two girls got paired up with the twins. She was happy because she got Alex and then she mentally kicked herself in the head. 'You shouldn't be thinking about Harry' she thought to herself sitting on her bed.  
  
Then there was a loud knock in the bathroom door, Max.  
  
"Come in Max." she yelled out. Max walked in with a big bucket of popcorn, a big pillow, a blanket, a cd player and a few cd's and a big coffee mug and a large bottle of coke.  
  
"You need help?" Ginny asked not moving.  
  
"No I'm super girl!" she said with a hint of sarcasm, Ginny stood up and grabbed the bucket, the extremely large coke bottle, and the coffee mug. Just then the window blew open the two girls shrieked as a white owl flew in, bumping Max and letting all the things she was holding fall to the floor. Ginny flew back onto the bed. Max was splattered on the floor.  
  
"Ugh! Mess!" Max cried out. Ginny laughed and then she realized that the white owl that just flew in was Harry's.  
  
"Hedwig?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey comment on the Harry/Ginny thing. Please. What should happen to them. Hmm.. Where is Max gonna go after the program thingy? Hmmm What will happen to Caitlin on the brunch date and what will Harry Ron and most of all Hermione think about her?  
  
Hey I need names because on the six chapter Draco is gonna sit and reminisce about his ex girlfriends.. Now who wants to be an ex?  
  
Happy Easter! While you guys are hunting for eggs I'll be a hunting for cookies! Weeee  
  
C is for COOKIE and cookie is for ME! Hehe  
  
Peace out! : ) 


	5. THe One's Who Taught Him

To The One Who Taught Him  
  
By: i_luv_c00kies  
  
Summary: Draco goes home and he finds a box as he searches for a necklace he wanted to give to Hermione. This box of course as you all have been waiting. contains all of his memories about his ex's and of course the most precious ones.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if some of you have only short romances okay? But at least you were all his ex's, I wanted to put myself in but then I thought it would be unfair. Anyway please don't get angry with me because I put some last names and some of you are excuse my language "Bitches". I hope you guys are satisfied with the descriptions and please don't get angry if I chose only three people for the long-term relationships. I asked help from my friends and my sister. Oh but don't worry all of you guys are pretty! : ) oh yeah and some of you belong in Slytherin and one in Gryffindor and the rest in Ravenclaw. I hope you guys are satisfied with the descriptions, housing, relationships, and all those others. Thanks!  
  
Apologies: All the girls here were randomly selected so I am really sorry if you don't like your part.  
  
CHAPTER 5 The One's Who Taught Him  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco apparated home and he was in such a rush to find the necklace he wanted to give to Hermione. He ran up the stairs without bothering to say hi to his parents. He ran straight to his room shut the door and to his closet. He reached up to grab the small box that sat under a big black box.  
  
"The elves have been touching my stuff again!" he mumbled to himself. He pulled out the small box and the big box came falling down onto his head. With a loud thump it fell on the floor. "What's this?" he asked curiously. He picked it up and walked to his bed, bringing the small velvet box with him. Placing the velvet box on his side table he sat on his bed taking a long hard look at the big black box that was covered with tape and bits of paper that said 'Don't open, and Draco's stuff'. He reached into his pocket to pull out his wand.  
  
"Alohamora!" he said pointing his wand to the box. The tapes immediately disappeared and the papers rolled up and flew into the trashcan. He lifted the lid open and saw a pile of pictures of all his ex-girlfriends from his first to his last. He laughed as he remembered all the memories of each. He pulled out the picture of Samantha the first girl who taught him how to love. They have been friends since they were six. The picture that he had of her was the one when she was fourteen before she left for Florida. She had her arms wrapped around Draco's neck and she smiled at the camera waving. Her long brown hair tied up with curls falling over her shoulder, Draco stared at his picture self, and he was staring at Samantha instead of the camera. (Think Kate Beckinsale)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Six year old Draco sat out on the front steps as he waited for the guests to arrive for his father's dinner. Finally the Duke family arrived, they were one of the richest purebloods that ever lived. They were also very powerful. Draco stood up to greet them his usual 'Greetings Mr and Mrs. Fathers waiting at the living room please leave your cloaks with the house elf Pinky.' He was about to say the lines when a small girl with soft brown curls came running up to him. She had the rosiest cheeks and the cutest smile.  
  
"I'm Samantha Duke, you can call me Sammie or Sam nobody calls me that except special people," she said taking his hand, "and you look mighty special to me." He turned red and smiled at his newly found playmate.  
  
"Call me Draco." He said smiling, "Come let me show you my toys."  
  
Then the parents of Samantha seeing how much the two kids loved each other's company they decided that they would move in next door to the Malfoy Manor. The two little lovebirds grew up together and finally when he got accepted to Hogwarts..  
  
"Oh Draco1 I'm so proud of you! My best friend getting into the best school. Of course you always deserve the best. Imagine, Draco Malfoy student of the year." Samantha said putting up her hands imagining a sign.  
  
"Yeah." he said sadly.  
  
"Draco what's wrong?" Samantha asked with concern.  
  
"It's just that we won't be seeing much of each other anymore." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh. yeah I forgot that. But I'll still be here during Christmas and summer. so you don't have anything to worry about. I'll owl you tons of letters everyday." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah. But it's not the same." He frowned.  
  
"It's way better than nothing." Samantha said hugging him tightly.  
  
Finally it was time to board the train, Samantha felt like she lost her best friend. She stared at the big train and Draco taped her shoulder. His parents weren't there it was only the chauffeur. She turned and tears were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Well. I better be going." he said, "Don't cry." he wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm going to miss you." she said reaching over to hug him. He patted her back softly.  
  
"Me too.." he whispered, "Sam I wanna tell you something."  
  
She looked up at him wiping her tears away. "Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." he smiled. Then he quickly kissed her on the lips and smiled proudly at her.  
  
"I love you too." she said smiling then she returned the quick kiss, "Does that mean we're official?" she laughed at her comment, "Now you can tell everyone at school about your great girlfriend back home. Now don't you go running off with any other girls okay?" she gave him her sweet smile and watched as he boarded the train.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He smiled and then he remembered the time she left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had been dating a few other girls while he was in school. But he and Sam dated every Christmas break and summer. But deep in his heart while he was dating the other girls, Sam was his only real girlfriend. Every Christmas break and summer he would spend his time with Sam. Then the summer after third year Sam had to leave for America. She was going to study in Los Angeles Witches Academy.  
  
The two of them sat out side in front steps were they had first met each other. Their parents were inside saying their good-byes. Draco was holding Sam hand in his and both of them were really quiet.  
  
"Draco.I." Sam said looking at him and then she looked away.  
  
"Don't cry, please." He said whispering. She nodded her head and looked at the floor. "We'll see each other sometime. Maybe when we're bigger."  
  
"Draco, things are going to have to change. I don't want to leave you here with hopeless dreams, dreams that I am going to come back cause I'm not.." She said whispering the last words.  
  
"I.I." Draco stuttered.  
  
"I love you a lot Draco. And when you love something you let it go. And if it really belongs to you it'll come back." Sam's tears began to fall from her eyes. "We're best friends you and I. We'll make it."  
  
She made a move to hug Draco. Draco looked her in the eye.  
  
"I love you, Sam." Draco put his arms around her. "And I'll miss you more than anything in this world." He began to sob.  
  
Sam smiled and put a finger on his lips. "We promised we would never cry remember?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. Sam's father had been a deatheater as well. He was a lot like Lucius. The two experienced the same pain at their young age.  
  
"Now sit down and let's savor the last time we'll be together for awhile." Sam looked at Draco.  
  
"We are seated." Draco's tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to break the pact we made. I can't live without you Draco." Sam put her arms around him and the two children cried.  
  
"And I too." Was all Draco managed to say.  
  
Sam wiped her tears. "I'm sure you'll meet so many other girls and one day you'll meet the one who really belongs to you."  
  
"You belong with me." Draco cried.  
  
"Sam darling it's time to go." Sam's parent's appeared through the door. Draco's grip on Sam became stronger. Sam turned to Draco eyes bloodshot and tears streaming.  
  
"You're the best friend I'll ever have." Sam whispered as she stood up. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Draco wiped the tears from her eyes. "And somehow I'll find a way to see you again."  
  
"No you won't Draco." Sam shook her head. "Don't lie to me now not after everything we've gone through. You'll move on and so will I, new friends and everything."  
  
"But I won't forget what we shared." Draco brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away he tasted the saltiness of their tears. The two children walked out of the house holding hands.  
  
Sam walked slowly to the carriage.  
  
"Sam!" Draco cried and the little girl turned around. The two ran to each other and wrapped their arms around each other. "So this is it? The end? Everything we've gone through." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, Draco." She rubbed his cheek. "This is barely just the beginning." She kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the carriage. She looked out the window as tears fell from her eyes. She was reaching out for Draco. "I'll never forget you, Draco Malfoy!!" She waved at him. Draco watched as the love of his life went away on the carriage. He waited until it was fully out of view.  
  
"I'll never forget you Samantha." Draco collapsed on the grass. "Never."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Looking at the picture brought tears to Draco's eyes. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. He carefully put it back into the box.  
  
He found another picture of another beautiful girl.  
  
"Mandi." A smile formed on Draco's lips. "I used her." He shook his head. He laughed to himself when he remembered the last thing Mandi said to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Mandi cried. "You used me."  
  
"Mandi, try to understand." Draco began.  
  
"What am I to you? Some comfort woman? I'm better than that Draco and I hope that someday you realize it too. I can't believe you brought me down to your level! I loved you!" Mandi cried. "I didn't believe my friends when they told me that you were some rotten piece of crap but right now. all I can say is that you are shittier than I ever expected."  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco apologized. He never really intended on hurting her. She was just breathtaking and he really wanted to get to know her but it just didn't turn out the right way.  
  
"Tell it to someone who cares Malfoy. You shouldn't even be called a ferret, you're lower than that." Mandi shook her head. "I thought you loved me but I made a mistake. You know? I could never understand why I keep falling for jerks. Have a good life Draco maybe you'll find someone you can really love and I mean really love."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Mandi was right.' Draco thought to himself. He took out the next picture.  
  
"Miya." He smiled to himself. "That not so quiet girl after all. She taught me a lot."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miya, I'm sorry." Draco hid behind the door.  
  
"I hate you!" She threw her ballet slippers at him. "You are some piece of work, Draco Malfoy. No one could ever learn to love you!"  
  
"I."  
  
"Save your breath Draco. I won't fall for anymore of your lies." Miya shook her head. "How does your mother put up with you? Didn't she want to give you away from the moment you were bloody born!"  
  
"My mother finds me very amusing. Thank you very much."  
  
"She obviously doesn't know you! I bet she spends her days sitting in front of the fire brushing her hair. She must obviously be like you!"  
  
"Do not bring my mother into this!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"So Draco does love someone." Miya shook her head sarcastically. "You should get over yourself Malfoy. There are far greater, meaner things in this world and not everything will always go your way. One day all your mistakes and meanness will go back to you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's happening now, Miya." Draco shook his head. "I should've listened to you."  
  
Fallon was the next girl who broke his heart. He thought she had feelings for him as well but when he finally laid his cards on the table she said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco. I mean. we. us." Fallon put a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"What are you, trying to say?"  
  
"Draco. you. me." Fallon shook her head enthusiastically.  
  
"But we can work it out."  
  
"There is no we Draco. there's you and there's me."  
  
"Won't you at least try?"  
  
"Get it through your head Draco." Fallon glared at him. "You only want me because I'm something you can't have.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next girl was.Kat.  
  
"We can't see each other anymore." Draco looked her in the eye.  
  
"What? Why?" Kat's high pitched voice rang in Draco's ears. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco assured her. "I'm just not ready for a commitment right now."  
  
Kat shook her head. "This is about my sister isn't it? It's Fallon, huh? What I'm not good enough? Huh? Huh? Is that it? What did Saint Fallon finally say yes? So she wins the guy again? Huh?"  
  
"It's not Fallon. This is just not. working out for me."  
  
"Fine Draco. Once again this is all about you." Kat shook her head. "This was always just a one sided relationship and stupid me for playing along."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It was always about me." Draco whispered to himself. He saw a picture of him and Alyssa. He had to admit she was very cute. "Another girl who hates me. I'm like cursed when it comes to relationships."  
  
'You put it upon yourself.' Whispered his conscience.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay." Alyssa smiled. "I think I understand." Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Ally, baby." Draco put his hand in hers. "I love you but just not that way."  
  
Alyssa put up her hand. "It's okay. You don't have to reason out."  
  
"Why are you so understanding?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"It's not my nature to be angry and I can't blame you. It's not in God's plan." Alyssa shook her head. "Remember when I told you about how a fish fell in-love with the bird? It's true. Love really can't change what's not meant to be."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco picked up the picture of Hester. She had long reddish-brown hair and the most beautiful eyes.  
  
"Hesty." Draco smiled when he saw her picture.  
  
Draco relationship with Hester was short yet memorable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oww." The girl rubbed her forehead after Draco. "Watch it!"  
  
"What's up your arse?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that I'm still in the library and it's past ten for the second time this week." Her eyes got big. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
Draco could not believe that this girl didn't know who he was. "Please like you don't know. I'm the most popular guy in school."  
  
She retreated back and raised an eyebrow. "And also very modest." She said sarcastically.  
  
Draco noticed that she was struggling with all the books. "Here let me help."  
  
"No." She pulled away. "I don't need help from the mooost popular boy in school."  
  
She moved to the shelf but as she was putting the books the shelf gave in.  
  
"Imobulous!" Draco took out his wand in a flash. He quickly grabbed Hester and pulled her away.  
  
She looked at him with big eyes. "You saved. you saved. my. my brain."  
  
Draco smirked. "Your welcome."  
  
"I never said thank you." She dusted herself.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." He put out his hand.  
  
She paused for a moment. "Oh you're the cheater on the Slytherin Quidditch team! Wait, your all cheaters. I know you. ferret boy! Everyone talks about you!" Draco smiled smugly. "No one likes you."  
  
"Wow! Your full of words." Draco laughed.  
  
"That's me the walking dictionary." She said proudly.  
  
"I thought that was Mudblood Granger." Draco laughed.  
  
"Actually we do share the same IQ. I just don't study as much as she does and I'm a pureblood."  
  
"Nice." Draco nodded his head. At that moment Draco didn't know what else to say. "I'm." He pointed to the door. "Going to go now."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Can I walk you to your room?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled flirtatiously.  
  
The two teenagers left the library. The two completely forgot about the books in the air that night.  
  
Draco had never done anything for anyone with the things he did for Hester. He would literally get himself in trouble just so he could spend detention with her. They became very close friends after they dated. She was probably the only girl (aside from Alyssa) who didn't scream at him when they broke up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saw a picture of big, emerald eyes. "Emme." He whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco." Emerald shut her eyes. The pneumonia had taken up most of her body.  
  
"Emme. Don't speak." He shushed her.  
  
"I'm not going to make it so don't tell me to shut up." She gave a weak laugh.  
  
Tears fell from Draco's eyes as she began to cough.  
  
"Hey. no tears." She whispered and gave him a weak smile although her eyes were filled with tears as well. "We've had some pretty good times huh?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled at her. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Shoot." She smiled at her best friend weakly.  
  
"I'm falling in-love with you."  
  
"Don't say that because I'm dying Draco. I don't need your pity love knowing that you're right here beside me is enough to let me die happy." She coughed again.  
  
"No Emme. I love you." Draco said seriously.  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I love you too, Draco."  
  
Draco moved nearer to her and brushed his lips gently against hers. He felt how cold her lips were.  
  
"You cold?" He asked gently.  
  
"I have pneumonia of course I'm cold." She laughed and shut her eyes. "Please shut the windows."  
  
Draco looked at her fragile body once more before he got up. Again he kissed her. He pulled the blankets up and smiled. She returned the smile weakly. Draco stood up and walked to the window. Gently he shut the window. He smiled at the view.  
  
"Emme you should really see the." He turned to his best friend. She was finally at peace. He felt her presence in the room but once again he felt all alone. He ran to her side and looked at her. There was a small smile on her face. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled to himself. "You are an amazing girl. You taught me so much. I'm just sorry I never really got to love you the way you deserved to be loved."  
  
He heard the tune of her favorite song.  
  
When you walk through a storm  
  
Hold your head up high  
  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
  
At the end of the storm  
  
There's a golden sky  
  
And the sweet silver song of a lark  
  
Walk on through the wind  
  
Walk on through the rain  
  
Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown  
  
Walk on, walk on  
  
With hope in your heart  
  
And you'll never walk alone  
  
You'll never walk alone  
  
"I never will again." He smiled knowing that she would be with him forever. "Even if I can't see you, I know you're there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco pulled out the last picture in the box. "Jessica. sweet Ica."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll just go terrorize Parkinson for a moment then I'll catch up with you all later." A sweet voice came from behind.  
  
Draco turned to see a tall girl walking his way. She wore a small pair of glasses that fit perfectly. She was beauty with imperfection.  
  
She passed Draco only to look at him for a moment. What they both didn't know was that after today they would be inseparable for the next two years.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco thought of the moments he would just pass her by in the halls and just hold her hand even if it were just for a split second. He also remembered their first kiss, short but sweet. And most of all he remembered what he sang to her at the Yule Ball.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was in awe of her beauty and tonight was their official night of being a couple. They dancing to absolutely no music.  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." He sang in a raspy voice. "You make me happy, when skies are gray. you'll never know, babe. how much I love you. Please don't take my Jessie away."  
  
Jessica continued the song in her sweet voice. "The other night, dear. while I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms but when I woke up I was mistaken so let my head down and cried."  
  
The couple sang the chorus together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco thought of all the girls he had been with in the past year. Most boys would think of their ex-girlfriends as experiences and ego trips but Draco could only think of them as teachers.  
  
Those who taught him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
This is fully dedicated to the girl who helped me write this fic. My sister guitar-goddess.. I WUV MY LITTLE ELMO SO MUCH! This is for you guitar- goddess..  
  
Me and Elmo have fight.  
  
Cookie monster say sorry but Elmo still mad.  
  
Elmo left and me feel sad.  
  
Now Cookie don't know what to do.  
  
'Coz if only Elmo knew.  
  
Me give up all my cookies if Elmo asked me to.  
  
One this is not a lesbo thing duh?!? She's my lil sis two let's pretend that Elmo and Cookie here are my sister and I.  
  
Now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We definitely enjoyed writing it. So now do your part and push that little blue button that all of us love so much.  
  
C is for COOKIE and COOKIE is for me!!  
  
--- I-luv-c00kies 


	6. Scared, and so many emotions

To The One Who Taught Him  
  
By: i_luv_c00kies  
  
Summary: The brunch date. Draco picks up Caitlin. Caitlin's nervous.Harry and Ron pick up Hermione.Hermione's angry. Draco and Caitlin eat lunch. Harry, Ron and Hermione eat lunch.They meet up.What happens when Caitlin goes shopping. Then she runs away.. Hermione is totally ANGRY and HURT. Draco totally forgets about Caitlin. What happens then? Ginny receives Harry's letter. What does it say that makes her go all...  
  
A/N: After the exgirlfriend chapter thingy I thought there would be many reviews. but I was wrong. : ( oh well. I really really hope that you guys actually like this story. Oh and my sis so far is doing a good job. I'm so proud of her! : ) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Please read my sisters story, guitar-goddess and her story is All Coming Back.  
  
And to Ms. Vedi thanks for including me in your story. Your name will soon be in this fic.  
  
Chapter 6 Scared, confused, angry, sad, depressed, upset and so many more  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny and Max had so much fun the last night, they stayed up talking about Harry and other stuff.  
  
It turns out that Max' father was a rich wizard, he died because he got shot by a muggle man who knew he had powers and thought that he was trying to take over the world. Her mother got left behind with all the money, their house and of course with a child. Her mother died living long enough to give her a name, because Max was 7 months premature. So she was then handed to the orphanage of witches, she grew up there. Last year, she was so desperate to find out who she really was; that she ran away in search of how her father had died. After searching for about a month she came upon this old lady named, Ms. Baggies, she was the caretaker of their house before she was born. She found out about her father's death and nobody knew that her father Maximillion Gates had a daughter that they gave his money to the caretaker because the will and the house caught fire shortly after the death of Valerie, her mother. So the caretaker gave her a check and called up the orphanage to send them to pick her up. She said she was to old and frail to look after a child and that she heard she had a few relatives over in London. Which of course gave Ginny an idea, which she didn't dare discuss with Max yet.  
  
Ginny sat up on her bed and turned to look at the girl that slept on the floor. Then she remembered Harry's letter to her. She pulled out the roll from her side table, it wasn't open yet (duh?!?). Nervously she pulled open the roll and began to read.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Hi. I guess you're surprised to see that I am writing to you. Well it's been a long day and I. I don't really know what to say.  
  
But. oh did you hear Malfoy's getting married.. but not to Hermione. Some girl named Caitlin Caveat or something like that. It was an arranged marriage actually and they are having some problems and Hermione, I think needs a girl to talk to.  
  
But your not here. we miss you.  
  
We? Or maybe you mean they?!?' she thought angrily. She read on.  
  
Well anyway.. we are meeting the Caitlin girl tomorrow. It seems as if she had never been out of her house in years. So.. Uhm. there. Actually I just wrote to ask if it would be okay if I'd come and visit you sometime? And. I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry. and most of all  
  
I miss you,  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny stared blankly at the letter, part of her wanted to rip the paper into shreds and the other part wanted to jump up and down. She sighed and folded the paper and tucked it back into the drawer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was frustrated.  
  
'Why did I let him off easily?!? Why didn't I just yell in his face and say, No I don't want her to fucking marry you?!? Or why didn't I just say get the fuck out of my house and I never wanna see your bloody face ever again!'  
  
She threw her brush onto her dresser and stomped to the closet to pull out a denim skirt and a baby tee that said 'It's a good thing you're cute cause DAMN you're DUMB!' and threw them onto her bed.  
  
'I don't even know why the bloody hell I'm going to meet her!?! Why do I have to be such a friggin' softie!?!'  
  
She angrily pulled on the skirt and the shirt. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and slipped on a pair of sneakers. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and stomped down the steps and into the living room to wait for Harry and Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco knocked lightly on the door to Caitlin's room, he tucked his hands into his pocket. It was the first time he has been upstairs. A large picture at the end of the hall caught his eye. He turned and made his way down the hall and towards the picture. It was Caitlin, wearing a navy blue balloon dress and she was seated on the ground with a white rose on her lap. Then there was a gold plate under that had the words 'Angelica Marie Antoinette Darlene Owens - Caveat'. It was Caitlin's mother.  
  
'I didn't know she was that pretty, she looks exactly like Caitlin.' Draco thought touching the picture's smooth surface.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?" a manly voice asked over his shoulder. Draco jumped.  
  
"Yes, sir. Sorry I was just taking a look." Draco said nervously.  
  
"I heard you're taking my daughter out," ken said, "You better watch her, if you don't want anything bad to happen." He chuckled. Draco stared at him and gave him a weak smile. "Draco."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Caveat?"  
  
"Take care of her, I've never seen her this happy. Since her mother died the twinkle in her eyes were lost and yesterday, I saw it come back. Please. all I ask from you is to make her happy." He said in a sad tone.  
  
"Father?" Caitlin's voice echoed down the hall, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Draco, is here." He called out. Caitlin's footsteps became louder.  
  
"Hi.Draco," she smiled, "Daddy, I'll be back around two. I love you daddy." She reached over and gave a small kiss on her father's cheek. "Lets?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets." Draco said. He turned to Ken and gave him a curt nod and walked down the hall following Caitlin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead as he waited for Ron and Hermione to come out. Ginny still hasn't written back. He sighed. Then he heard the voice of Hermione from outside the car. 'ooooh she's gone bloddy mad' he sighed again and listened to her ramble as Ron pulled her out.  
  
"I don't even know why I am going?!?" she yelled at Ron. "I have the right to be angry so don't you dare look at me like that Ronald Weasley! I swear if I see her face I might just have to claw her eyes out!"  
  
"Hermione relax!" Ron growled. His temper was rising too.  
  
"Relax? Relax?!?" she screamed, Ron closed his ears and waited for her to blow, "How can you tell me to relax?!? When it's my boyfriend?!? That Kathleen girl is marrying MY BOYFRIEND!?! Don't tell me I can't be selfish when it's MY BOYFRIEND?!?"  
  
"It's Caitlin." Ron said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"The only one who should be rubbing her forehead is me! Not you! ME! I'm the one with a problem! Not you!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Hermione, you're being irrational." Ron said with an irritated tone.  
  
"Me! Irrational?!? Who was the one who put up with you and Harry?!? Especially after the Cho incident and your horrible break up with Lavender?!? So why don't I have the right to blow up when my boyfriend is going to breakup with me because his parents said he had to marry someone else?!? I have every right to be irrational because he loves me and he does not want to marry her!!!" she yelled.  
  
"He hasn't broken up with you." Ron looked at her in the eye.  
  
"That's why?!? I can't let him marry the girl if he doesn't want to break up with me! I can't live a life where I am the mistress! Everyone wants to be the husband and the wife not the affair!!!!!! I can't do this. What if he falls in love with her?" she cried. She was crying, tears flowed down her cheeks, they were hot and heavy. Her eyes were becoming red and puffy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Herm. I don't know what to say." Ron said reaching out to hug her, "But I hope that this hug will do." She grasped his shirt and her tears wet his neck. She was shaking hard. Ron looked at Harry as if telling him to help. Harry quickly got out of the car and made his way to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Herm." Harry whispered sadly placing an arm over her and the three of the made their way to the flying car. Ron walked up ahead and Hermione had her face buried in Harry's neck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god!" Caitlin cried out looking at the view, "It's so beautiful! I've never been here." Caitlin said smiling at Draco. He smiled back. He remembered his first date with Hermione.  
  
She had been happy just to go out and eat in front of the lake at Hogwarts and they had missed a Hogsmeade weekend because of that date and she was mighty glad that they were the only ones in the whole school excluding 1st and 2nd years. She had told him that the way he prepared this was so special in fact it wasn't fit for her.  
  
He reached over and touched her cheek, and he said, "Nothing is too special, except you." She smiled and moved closer to him.  
  
"Flattery, gets me every time." She whispered, "That is if it's from you." She smiled. He took her hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione, would you." he whispered. "Could you. I mean may you." he stammered searching for the right words.  
  
"Sshh. I understand." she whispered and she kissed him, right then and there. After the short kiss she smiled and took his hand in hers and she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh. Yeah. Im fine." he stammered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Caitlin stared at him through out the entire lunch. He was so preoccupied. She knew what he was thinking and she was scared that his friends, especially Hermione were thinking the same thing. Soon words were flying into her head.  
  
'She doesn't deserve him!'  
  
'Who does she think she is?'  
  
'I shouldn't be marrying her'  
  
'Face it. he doesn't love you.'  
  
'He's only marrying you out of pity'  
  
'You have no right to cry.'  
  
She drew in a shaky breath as a group of girls passed by talking to their crying guy friend. Her fork fell making a loud clattering sound that shook Draco awake. "Are you okay? I think we should go." Draco said looking at Caitlin who looked like she was about to cry. Her forehead was scrunched up and she was looking at her lap. She nodded, biting her lip.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry just finished their lunch as they walked up to Marty's gift shop. That's where they were supposed to meet Draco and Caitlin. Ron, Harry and Hermione stopped right in front of it, to see a girl with curly sandy brown hair, sun kissed cheeks and she wore her hair in a half pony. Ron and Harry continued to stare as the wind blew against her, she wore a white flowing skirt and a baby blue top.  
  
She turned and smiled at the three of them, they smiled back. Hermione smiled at her, like her presence made her feel better. Then her emotions changed when Draco came out and smiled at the girl. Then he turned and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron looking at him.  
  
"Hermione, Potter, Weasley. we've been waiting for thirty minutes. Anyway I would like you all to meet, Caitlin. Caitlin this is Ron, Harry and my girlfriend Hermione." He said smiling at Hermione. Hermione didn't smile back.  
  
"Hey, Caitlin." Ron said smiling at her. He extended his hand out.  
  
"Katie. it's a lot shorter." She said smiling at Ron and shaking his hand. Then she turned to Harry, "I've heard loads of stuff about you from my father. Hermione, Draco has told me a lot about you and you're prettier than he says you are." She smiled at Hermione who didn't take her hand.  
  
"That's funny. He didn't tell me much about you." Hermione said looking at her, now her presence made her angry.  
  
"Well there's not much to tell."Caitlin said honestly. Hermione looked at the girl strangely.  
  
'What is wrong with her?' Hermione shook her head. "Draco. I need, well. we need to talk." She said pulling Draco away from the group.  
  
"Don't mind Hermione. her temper always gets to her." Ron said assuring her.  
  
"Oh no. She has every right to be angry. I just wish she understood that we are just friends and we were arranged by our parents and we both don't want to get married." she whispered sadly.  
  
"Well we're supposed to show you around, so where do you want to go?" Harry asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand.." he said to Hermione.  
  
"I don't want you to marry her." She whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"I know. But it can't be helped." Draco said hugging her.  
  
"If I know you have feelings for her." Hermione said pushing him away, "You love her? You're falling in love with her."  
  
"No. Hermione it's not like that." He sighed, "I feel like I'm responsible for her. I'm only marrying her because of my mother."  
  
"What do you parents have to do with this." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"They have everything to do with this." He said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Oh.. yeah they do.. Draco doesn't want to upset, little mommy and daddy does he," Hermione said in a squeaky baby voice, "Draco, it's time you stood up for yourself, you are eighteen don't tell me you're still afraid of you parents. Why don't you just tell the you don't want to marry her?"  
  
"Because my mother is dying," he said grabbing her elbow, "She's sick and she wants me to marry her and it's the last thing I could do for her before she dies. There are you happy now?!?" he said slumping on the bench.  
  
"Oh, Draco. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione said sitting beside him.  
  
"Oh. don't. I don't need your pity now." Draco said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry I really am." Hermione said taking his hand, "But I can't keep up with this. you know what I mean."  
  
"No, Hermione, I don't." he looked at her.  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't want to be your mistress, I don't want to be second best because I'm better than that. Mudblood or not I am way better than that and I know it. She's taking you away from me. She says she doesn't want to but I know she does. You're all I've ever had Draco and I can't lose you. All the girls back at Hogwarts hated me because I was smart, no, because I was pretty, no, because I had you, yes. You are the only person who can make me happy Draco. The moment you walk down the aisle and say your vows I lose everything. The moment you say I do, I have nothing left for me in this world. The moment you marry that girl you lose me forever."  
  
"I have a plan, Herm."  
  
"It better be good." She looked at him through her tears.  
  
"Two months after I marry Caitlin I go bye." Draco looked at her. "I divorce her before you can say, Christmas."  
  
"Draco. . ." Hermione began. "Don't let her go through what I'm feeling right now. I refuse to let another hurt the way I am right now. This is the end Draco. Just because you are being forced into this doesn't mean you don't have a choice. And if it is to make your mother happy then do so but don't cheat. Don't hurt the people around you. After you get married I am completely erasing you from my life. I am shutting down all access to floo powder in my home. You will never see me or hear from me again. Everything that is connected to you I will not hear about. You may owl me but you will never get a reply."  
  
"Why Hermione?"  
  
"Why? You ask me why? How can I speak to someone who is causing me so much pain. You don't expect me to stand around saying, 'Hey Draco. Let's go for a picnic. Oh, and don't forget your wife and child!' do you? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and also the worst. After the wedding what we've had together will be nothing but a memory."  
  
"Then why'd you kiss me last night?"  
  
"Don't ask me to rationalize that." Hermione said in frustration. "I don't know what I was thinking. When you kiss me I just. . . forget it." She turned away.  
  
Draco moved near her and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
She quickly pulled away from him and slapped him hard across the cheek.  
  
"You ass hole!" She yelled. "I may have made a mistake once but I don't expect to do it again. Do you think that low of me?" She stood up and walked out. Before she left the place completely she turned to him again, "The moment you say, 'I do.' I lose everything remember that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stood up and walked to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What happened to Herm?" Ron asked looking like he could kill Draco at this very moment.  
  
"We talked." Was all he said. He looked around to see that Caitlin was no where to be found. "Where's Caitlin?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: All done! Review, review, review! PLEASE!!  
  
C is for COOKIE and COOKIE is for me.  
  
--- I-luv-c00kies 


	7. Lost And Found

To The One Who Taught Him  
  
By: i_luv_c00kies  
  
Summary: Hermione runs into an old friend, Draco panics, Harry and Ron are sorry, Caitlin meets a new friend, oh and who's the girl that looks like her and stands in her house?  
  
A/N:  
  
Everyone there was a part where maybe you misunderstood me uhm.. I was trying to say she was born two months earlier than expected. Again sorry! : ) I am only human after all.  
  
Sailorjewel : Oh. thanks for reviewing! Why do you hate Caitlin? She's going to give up something. You'll like her later I guess.  
  
Secret destiny : Thanks. keep reviewing  
  
No Name : you're in here!!!!!!! : )  
  
Imperfectionist : Oh she ending up with someone else that's the only spoiler I can tell..  
  
MIYA : Hi! I miss you guys na?!? Are you gonna go to the swimming party?  
  
NINA : ANJO ANJO ANJO ANJO ANJO ANJO ANJO KIMBERT KIMBERT KIMBERT KIMBERT KIMBERT ANJO KIMBERT ANJO KIMBERT ANJO KIMBERT ANJO KIMBERT ANJO AND THAT OTHER GUY WHOM I TOTALLY FORGOT HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Breakdown : she ran away.. From Draco I mean.  
Chapter 7  
  
Lost and Found  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker." - anonymous  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Caitlin listened to every word Draco said she understood how he was feeling and she knew that she could never take Draco away from Hermione, it was just plain wrong, but what Draco said really pierced through her.  
  
"Two months after I marry Caitlin I go bye." Draco looked at her. "I divorce her before you can say, Christmas."  
  
Caitlin didn't want to hear anymore. She walked past the two boys who stared after her and soon words came flying into her head.  
  
'That bitch she's trying to steal him from me'  
  
'She can't marry him'  
  
'It's just an arrange marriage'  
  
'Yeah it's not like her actually loves her anyway'  
  
She collapsed on the pavement holding her head. The world was spinning out of control it was like she was going crazy. She saw head of Draco flying around laughing at her and saying "I divorce her before you can say, Christmas."  
  
She started to cry, a man passed her looking at her in a disgusting way, and he licked his lipsand smiled a toothless smile. She huddled in the corner pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face into her knees. There was a crash of thunder and then a bolt of lightning. She was never so scared in all her life.  
  
"Hey. You okay?" a girl asked.  
  
She looked up to see a tall girl in jeans and a black sweater that had Hogwarts written in gold and silver. The girl extended out a hand to lift Caitlin up to her feet. The girl had long black hair and a pair of light green eyes with specks of gold.  
  
"I'm Sabrina Chaste, and you look lost?" she said looking at Caitlin.  
  
"Do you know where Caveat Gardens is?" Caitlin asked  
  
"Bloody hell I do, I live a block down from it. Why?" Sabrina questioned.  
  
"Can you take me there? I don't know my way around." She whispered.  
  
"Say aren't you that girl who people say that you are locked up in a dungeon and your father won't let you out cuz you're insane or somethin'?" Sabrina babbled, "Why don't you ever get out of the house?"  
  
"Bloody hell am not insane! Of all things to be, insane?!? I might as well be a bloody murderer." She exclaimed shocking Sabrina and herself a bit, "I don't go out of the house because he thinks that the same thing that happened in Dragon bend will happen to me."  
  
"Oh. overprotective huh?" Caitlin nodded, "Say what's your name?"  
  
"Caitlin, Katie for short." She smiled.  
  
"Well Katie we best be off." She grabbed hold of Caitlin's hand and with a wave of her hands they vanished into thin air.  
  
With a loud thump, Caitlin and her new friend Sabrina landed on the front steps of the house. Sabrina smiled, "Well I better get going, it was nice meeting you Katie. So I'll see you around?"  
  
"Oh.. Wait I want you to meet my father, he's not so bad." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay, sure." Sabrina said.  
  
They walked through the open door and Caitlin walked to her father's office with Sabrina walking behind her.  
  
"It looks even better on the inside" Sabrina commented.  
  
"Daddy I." Caitlin and Sabrina gasped as they saw a girl who looked exactly like Caitlin only she had straight black hair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean 'she left' ?!?" Draco yelled, "Oh shit do you know what her fathers going to do to me?!?"  
  
"Relax, will you?" Harry said calmly.  
  
"Relax? Arghh. you won't understand. See you guys!" Draco hissed and with a *pop* he apparated.  
  
"So much for thank you and good bye." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Now we have to look for Hermione!" Harry said throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now sleeping beauty, awakened by her dreamless long sleep by her one and only true love, smiled at her handsome prince and they lived happily ever after." Ginny said closing the book and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Aww." the girls sighed.  
  
"Eww." the boys said in disgust and pretended to wipe cooties from their shirts.  
  
Ginny smiled, then the bell rang. "Lunch time."  
  
"Aww, Gin-gin gonna read us another stowie late-tah?" the kids whined. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yey!" the yelled in unison and the formed one straight line and Ginny led them to the Dining hall. On her way she met Max, who was handling ten-twelve year olds for the morning.  
  
"Oh Jesus! If you people who call yourselves pre-teens don't start acting like pre-teens or older, I swear by God that I'll strangle each and every one of you and claw your eyes out 'til your faces scare the living daylights out of me!" Max yelled at the bunch of kids who stood before her. Each one of them shut up and stared at her. Then one of the girls from five girls who stood way at the back whispered.  
  
"She's a real freak." The blonde one said and the rest of them nodded in agreement.  
  
"You speak for yourself bitch!" Max said loud enough, the five girls whimpered.  
  
"Hmm.. Max, Max. Mind your manners, and your language." Ginny said laughing at her.  
  
"Oh.. I will.. After I pull Shellee's hair, scratch Janee's little face, claw that bitch Darnee's eyes out with my bare hands and torture the last two double ee girls then I'll mind my manners!" Max said sarcastically looking over her shoulder catching a glare from the double ee group. She gave a cat like hiss and the five girls squeaked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh say, Gin. Have you replied to that darling Harry of yours?"  
  
"Ugh! You read the letter?!?" she screamed.  
  
"It was half way out of the drawer." Max smirked.  
  
"I don't know Max, I really don't know what to do with him."  
  
"I say, pick him up and bring him, as you British say, 'bloody' down!" she smiled and they headed for lunch with a bunch of kids trailing behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'God damn that idiot! The nerve' Hermione thought to herself angrily as she kicked a stone out of her path. 'Arggh.' She picked up the stone and threw it without looking if there was anyone in front of her.  
  
"What the fuck?!?" a familiar voice screamed, "Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked up and she almost squealed it was Fallon her old friend. Fallon and Hermione sort of looked a like, heck they could pass as twins. She ran over and wrapped her arms around her friend and cried.  
  
"Oh. gosh, Hermione are you okay? What happened?" Fallon asked rubbing her friend's back.  
  
"It's so horrible! I'm so horrible! He's soooo horrible, she. she isn't even close to being horrible and they are soooo horrible to me! Just horrible" Hermione shook her head, "Horrible!" she looked up at Fallon.  
  
"Why are you horrible? Who's Horrible? She? Who's she? And they?" Fallon asked confused, "Here, sit. Tell me all about this horrible, horrible thing?"  
  
Hermione looked at her and sighed as she told her horrible story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who is she and why does she look like me?!?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Her name is Melanie Harper, she's your sister." He said and then he jumped into this whole story.  
  
After her mother gave birth to twins the doctors told her father that the other would not live so they told him to tell her that there was only one child, because she was cesarean anyway. Which they were wrong and one of the ladies lost a child and they mixed up the bassinets.  
  
"So we all thought that your sister did not pull through but we were wrong and here she is." Ken finished smiling at Melanie, "And dear why are you so wet? And who's this lovely friend you brought and where is Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well uhm. this is Sabrina, it was raining and Draco, Draco is elsewhere." she said, "Yeah elsewhere."  
  
"Hi. Mister Caveat." Sabrina said nervously.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner Miss Sabrina?" He asked.  
  
"Yes she would." Caitlin finished for her seeing that Sabrina was embarrassed after all.  
  
"Okay, why don't you two head up and leave me here to talk with Melanie and I'll send her right up to your room and you will show her, her room." Ken said smiling at Caitlin.  
  
"Sure, it was nice meeting you Melanie" she smiled and hugged her sister.  
  
"Mel, it's a lot shorter." She said hugging Caitlin back.  
  
"Nice knowing you too Mel." Sabrina said waving as Caitlin and her retreated to Caitlin's room.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool!" Melanie smiled.  
  
After a thirty-minute talk with her father, she hugged him and went out to go to Caitlin's room. She put her hands into her pocket and the door burst open. A tall cute boy with platinum blonde hair burst in.  
  
"Oh God! I thought I lost you! Shit what did you do? I leave you with those to idiots and you return looking like a rebel! Well it's not bad you look smashing. What happened to you anyway?" Draco asked, "Katie?"  
  
"Lost me? I don't even know you! What idiots? Huh? I would never waste my time with idiots and thanks, and who are you?" Mel asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Caitlin? What's up with you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I am not Caitlin! My name is Melanie!" she screamed.  
  
"Yeah and your Caitlin's long lost twin? Yeah I know!" Draco said sarcastically, "that's the oldest joke in the book! Caitlin now is not the time to play games."  
  
Mel raised a brow, "I am not bloody playing games!"  
  
"Look I know you're mad, but don't be an idiot!" Draco huffed.  
  
"Look Mister! I don't know who you are and my sister is upstairs and if you don't have anything nice to say you better keep it to yourself or you'll wind up with a bloody nose and an umbrella up your ass!" She said angrily holding up a fist.  
  
"Mel?" a voice called out, "Who are you talking to?" Draco looked up and saw Caitlin leaning over the banister. Draco looked at Mel then at Caitlin and soon the passed out on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco?" Caitlin's voice echoed, "You awake?"  
  
He opened his eyes to see two Caitlins standing over him, one in black and one in white. He backed away and screamed, "Ahh, this is like the twilight zone! It's the evil twin!" he pointed at Mel.  
  
"Whoa!" Mel said backing away, "You're the one who's evil, you called me an idiot!"  
  
"Katie, who's she? Wait. Where were you? Why did you go away like that? I was worried sick, you could have been kidnapped or even worse raped, no, no you could have gotten lost and eaten by a bunch of mangy wolves!" Draco said grabbing her arm.  
  
"It's not my fault, you.you." Caitlin sighed, "Forget it."  
  
"Caitlin who's he?" Sabrina and Mel asked.  
  
"He's my fiancé." She said simply.  
  
"And who are you two?" he asked looking at the two girls with black hair.  
  
"This is Sabrina Chaste, I met her and she took me home. This is my sister Melanie Harper Caveat, we're twins." She said smiling at her twin.  
  
"Don't you think I've recognized that already?" he shrugged, "Uhm. sorry about the whole idiot thing."  
  
"It's cool." Melanie said plainly.  
  
"Yeah, cool?" he said puzzled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The double ee's are looking at you like you're a goddess." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry I don't play in that league." Max laughed.  
  
"Figures." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"So Gin, you gonna reply to Harry?" Max smiled.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"No I'm serious!" she giggled.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess. I mean you do want me to right?" she asked, "Because he's the boy-who-lived and all that crap."  
  
"Well, I always wanted to meet him." Max said simply stuffing a broccoli in her mouth.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Looks who's checkin' you out." Max whispered nodding her head to a brown haired boy (with the hairstyle of Nick Carter 'Quit Playing Games with my heart')  
  
"He's cute. What's his name?" she asked smiling at the boy.  
  
"Andy Marsters." Max said standing up.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Ginny asked looking up at Max.  
  
"Don't worry, there's someone who wants to accompany you." Max said nodding again as she made her way to the double ee girls.  
  
"Hey, Ginny right?" Andy asked smiling at her. She looked up and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Andy right? Sit?" she asked.  
  
"Do you mind?" he gave her a crooked smile.  
  
"No, not at all." She smiled without blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How horrible?!?" Fallon gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Maybe, maybe you should try to understand him a bit more. Don't let your pride carry you too far. Letting him go was the right thing. It wouldn't be fair to Caitlin if he continued to go out with you whether or not you like her. But I think you dropped him a little too fast but I don't blame you. What you did was right and it was for both your own goods. But I think that he needs you right now not as a lover but as a friend. What I can't understand is why you hate Caitlin so much, what did she do?"  
  
"I.I never thought of it that way." Hermione whispered.  
  
"But don't get back to him until he begs you." Fallon said smiling, "Do you know he asked me out once. But I told him that it couldn't happen."  
  
"What if he doesn't beg?" she wailed.  
  
"I know him, and I'm friends with most of his ex's. Plus Jessica is my best friend, he'll come back to you." Fallon smiled.  
  
"I hope so." She sighed. "Wait?!? You dated Draco?!?" she gasped.  
  
"I told you that." Fallon shrugged, "Well we've never dated and I didn't really like him."  
  
"Oh." Hermione smiled, "But, he never told me that. I thought he dated your sister. Uhm."  
  
"Kat." Fallon nodded.  
  
"Yeah. well I never thought of you and him you know dating."  
  
"That's because we never dated." She said simply.  
  
"Hermione!" two voices yelled.  
  
She turned to see Harry and Ron running towards her with a worried expression on their face.  
  
"Oh shit I forgot them." She whispered. The two girls stood up and waited for the two guys.  
  
"Hey. Guys you remember Fallon right?" she asked. The two boys nodded their heads.  
  
"Where the heck were you!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron." Harry said warningly.  
  
"I. well. I. Draco and I broke up." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"I. sorry 'Mione we. were just worried." Harry said walking over to give his friend a hug.  
  
"Blimey! I never thought about that." Was all Ron could say, he too wrapped an arm around Hermione.  
  
"Guys, it's okay. I'm fine now." She said hugging her two friends. Then it started to rain.  
  
"Oh. of all days to rain! Why don't you and Fallon join Ron and me to dinner." Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Hermione and Fallon said at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I never even knew that I had a twin sister. Gosh." Caitlin said holding her sisters hand.  
  
"Hey. when I found out my mothers friend, who was one of the nurses who changed the bassinets, told me when my mother died." Mel said squeezing her sisters hand, "then I looked everywhere for Caveat's then it led here."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now because you're here and you'll stay here." Caitlin said smiling.  
  
"Sooo when's this wedding of yours?" Sabrina asked looking at Draco then at Caitlin.  
  
"Uhm. three weeks from now. You know what?" she said turning to Sabrina, "I don't have a brides maid or a maid of honor, maybe you and Sab can fill in those parts." She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah sure. I mean," Mel shrugged, "It would be an honor." Caitlin smiled.  
  
"Sab?" she asked.  
  
"Uhm. will he allow?" Sabrina asked unsure of herself, "I mean what if his mother, you know doesn't allow or something."  
  
"Oh, she'll allow alright! She wants the wedding to be complete and all." Draco said smiling at Sabrina who smiled back.  
  
"Then I guess, sure." Sabrina said shrugging.  
  
"Then it's settled," Caitlin said, "Mel will be my maid-of-honor and Sabrina will be my bridesmaid."  
  
"Okay, uhm. Katie. we have to talk. you know in private." Draco said looking at her.  
  
"Okay, lets go to the music room."  
  
"You have a music room?" Mel and Sabrina asked.  
  
"Forget going there, you two stay here and we'll go to the music room. Where is it anyway?" Mel asked.  
  
"Just down the hall." Caitlin said opening the door for them.  
  
"Cool!" Sabrina smiled and the two girls rushed to the music room.  
  
Caitlin closed the door and her heart began to pound. "So what is it do you want to talk about?" she asked sitting in front of Draco.  
  
"Well, Hermione and I broke up." Draco said looking at his hands.  
  
"Oh that's terrible." She gasped, "What happened?"  
  
"Well that's not the worst part." Draco shrugged, " I was planning on divorcing you."  
  
"Before you can say Christmas," she continued for him, "I heard all of it. But I didn't stay to hear the last part."  
  
"I'm really sorry, it's just that. I was. it was really shallow of me to marry you and think that it would still work out between me and Herm and then another shallow thing is that I thought that I could divorce you and I wasn't even thinking about how you feel." Draco said sadly. Caitlin sighed and she took hold of Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend. well I have to admit that I was hurt because you said that. but you know, Hermione should know that, I would never take anything that wasn't mine, not even you." Caitlin said looking at him.  
  
"I can't really back out on this because of my mother." He said explaining to Caitlin how she was sick and all.  
  
"Oh. that's a problem." Caitlin said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen. this is what's going to happen right after the wedding. Or maybe when I am pregnant already we'll divorce and both our parents will be happy because we have a child who will carry the Malfoy name. I don' see any problem there." she said smiling at him. He was shocked.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean your doing this for me?" he asked.  
  
"If you're happy then I'm happy." She smiled.  
  
"Now all I need is Hermione to forgive me." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Oh she will. she will" Caitlin smiled squeezing his hand.  
  
"I hope so.." Draco sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny picked up her pen and wrote.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
"No, no. to cheesy."  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
"Eew.."  
  
Hey Har!  
  
"Wannabe!"  
  
Harry,  
  
"To plain!"  
  
Harry dear,  
  
"Yuck I sound old!"  
  
Greetings!  
  
"I sound like an alien!"  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
"Much better. I guess!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey sorry it took so long for me to post this! I was grounded for awhile. well anyway I made extra special I think!  
  
C- is for COOKIE and cookie is for ME!  
  
Heehee!  
  
Isabel : ) 


End file.
